<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ilyt | hq boys x reader by choccysticks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359594">ilyt | hq boys x reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/choccysticks/pseuds/choccysticks'>choccysticks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Some characters may be OOC, soft, some domestic fluff tehe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/choccysticks/pseuds/choccysticks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a splurb filled headcannons and imagines all abt your fav hq boys!!<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club / Reader, Datekougyou Volleyball Club | Date Tech Volleyball Club/Reader, Karasuno Volleyball Club/Reader, Nekoma Volleyball Club/Reader, Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>"</b>𝐩𝐫𝗼𝗺𝐢𝐬𝐞𝐰𝐞<b>'</b>𝐥𝐥𝐛𝐞𝐭𝗼𝐠𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐟𝗼𝐫𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫<b>?"</b></p><p><b>"</b>𝐢𝐩𝐫𝗼𝗺𝐢𝐬𝐞<b>."</b></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hey beautiful people of the earth🦋⭐️💘</p><p>welcome to "ilyt"</p><p>a splurb filled headcannons and imagines all abt your fav hq boys!!<br/>requests are open, so don't be shy... request some scenarios bby&lt;3</p><p>i do not own the haikyuu or the characters</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>i hope you enjoy your stay!&lt;3</p><p>here are some goodies, while you read 😋✨</p><p>[ 🍰 ]   [ 🍨 ]   [ 🍮 ]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. - s.koushi ( a walk for boba )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>"</b>𝐡𝐞𝐲𝐬𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭<b>"</b><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>"</b>𝗺𝐡𝗺𝗺<b>"</b><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>it was a cold and breezy day. you and suga were situated on the couch staring at the flat screen tv in your shared apartment.</p><p>you two had decided it would be a lazy day today since it was quite chilly. you both were snuggled up together underneath a fluffy white blanket. you're head laid against his chest, and slowly you would try to match his breathing patterns.</p><p> </p><p>"hey sweetheart"</p><p> </p><p>you're stomach fluttered at the name you're boyfriend had called you.</p><p> </p><p>'mhmm", you said looking up to his eyes with a small grin.</p><p> </p><p>"i kinda feel like some boba right now"</p><p> </p><p>you begin to raise yourself up and kiss his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"then lets go get some boba"</p><p> </p><p>suga looked at you with the biggest grin and gave you a quick kiss on the cheeks. you both folded the blanket and placed on your couch.</p><p>you both slipped on a light coat and exited your apartment. the nearest boba shop wasn't to far from your apartment.</p><p> </p><p>the walk was quite but peaceful. both suga and your hands interlocked while walking too. suga would occasionally slip in conversion, asking questions about future goals you have, how you were feeling at that moment and just being the ultimate cute boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>you two had stopped to see a few kids by the park running around and chasing each other , and their playful and youthful laughs filling the atmosphere.</p><p>suga looked at you from watching the kids and smiled,"that will be our children someday"</p><p> </p><p>you let out a soft giggle and soflty planted a kiss on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"yes it will"</p><p> </p><p>you both continued walking towards the boba shop engulfing in each others warm and love.</p><p> </p><p>you both finally reached the boba shop and placed your orders. soon after drinking the boba and talking about random things with one another, night had fallen and both of you were on the way back home.</p><p> </p><p>the air was cold and clear and the city lights loomed beautifully upon both of you two. the walk back home was the most peaceful thing that you have experienced and your boyfriend suga made everything seem at most ethereal</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. - k.tetsurou ( my study buddy )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hewo :3<br/>so after every chapter i include a lil extra. so if you wanna see those you can find them on my wattpad @aliasims1 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"𝐡𝗼𝐰 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐲𝗼𝐮 𝐬𝗼 𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐮𝐭𝐢𝐟𝐮𝐥 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝗺𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝗺𝐞 𝐭𝐢𝗺𝐞<b>?"</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"ok y/n remember that if you mix carbonic acid and-"</p><p><br/>
"you will get a- reaction"</p><p><br/>
"which would implement a-</p><p>"y/n!"</p><p> </p><p>"Y/N!"</p><p>"hmm, what?" , you waking up in sudden shock.</p><p> </p><p>"baby were you listening to me?", your bed head boyfriend said with a slightly disappointed expression followed by a soft tone nearing your half awoken face.</p><p> </p><p>"hmm, yeah i was totally listening to you.. something about carbonic acid and water which goes boom" , you said waving your hand in the air, while your head still on your book.</p><p> </p><p>"baby.. that's not what I said at all-"</p><p><br/>
" hmm okay i know what will get you to concentrate."</p><p> </p><p>after that sentence spoken by your boyfriend, the room went silent and you couldn't feel that once warmth by your side anymore.</p><p>you replayed that sentence thinking that your boyfriend was up to something.</p><p><br/>
wait was he going to do something... ahem special for you? maybe... no way not when-</p><p>"ba- babe stop ah- haha please stop that's really tick-"</p><p> </p><p>"mhm now will you pay attention"</p><p><br/>
"ah- ye- yes i will please stop omg" , after that sentence you burst out into uncontrollable laughter and begged for your boyfriend to stop. eventually he did.</p><p> </p><p>"now chibi chan~ will you pay attention to what im saying?"</p><p> </p><p>"ye- yes i will" , you said trying to catch your breath.</p><p> </p><p>"good girl, now let us continue"</p><p> </p><p>you two continued to finish your chemistry homework and it went smoothly, with the help of your super genius of a boyfriend of course.</p><p>"finally", you spoke after the many hours of different acids and their reactions to other acids and bases.</p><p> </p><p>your bedhead boyfriend looked at you with a wide grin.</p><p> </p><p>"𝐡𝗼𝐰 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐲𝗼𝐮 𝐬𝗼 𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐮𝐭𝐢𝐟𝐮𝐥 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝗺𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝗺𝐞 𝐭𝐢𝗺𝐞<b>?"</b></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"so you think im prettyyy?"</p><p> </p><p>"of fucking course i mean who wouldn't", straight after a load of kisses were planted all over your face.</p><p> </p><p>sadly the afternoon spent with your boyfriend had to come to an end and you had to head back home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. k. kozume ( sunrise )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>“turn left”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“so baby are you excited?”, you said excitedly while holding kenma’s hand as he drives.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“yeah i haven’t seen everyone in a while”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“yeah it has, but i cant wait to see hinata and everyone!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>you both pulled into a driveway where a beautiful home was spotted directly facing the sun.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>as the both of you exited the car hand in hand the air was filled with pure bliss. the sun shining, the laughter of children and adults combined, the soft air... everything was pure bliss.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>you both entered the small gate and walked towards the front door where kenma knocked the door. for a minute or two was complete silence until the door opened and a orange haired boy with a huge smile brighting everything up to the max.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“kenma, y/n!”, he squealed as he went to hug kenma and you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“im so happy you guys could make it, come in come in!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>the house was clean and open. you could see some little children playing outside near the pool, natsu and her friends casually lounging near the pool and taking pictures in the sunlight. on the patio is where you could see many adults laughing and enjoying one another’s presence.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>this house was happy and beautiful. you loved it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>hinata ushered you both towards the kitchen which he offered you some watermelon to snack on. soon he snatched your boyfriend to talk with the others but before doing so, a bedhead man came in calling “y/n, kenma!” with his girlfriend shortly following with a smile also calling the both of you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>soon you were left with all the ladies in kitchen sipping away on ramune and mugicha, while laughing and mingling happily with one another.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>soon after you were caught up in a conversation with all the ladies including kuroo’s girlfriend.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>the hot summer day continued and everyone was having their own fun!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>soon you heard hinata calling for everyone’s attention.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“hi everyone, first of all thank you for coming this means a lot to me, as you may know there are a lot of volleyball players in this house soooo WHOS READY TO WATCH A MATCH?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>everyone started cheering and the roaring and the kids began to jump in excitement.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>kenma returned to you giving that face “please don’t tell me you want me to play” but before you could give a response to that look kuroo had already dragged him to the other side of the yard where the volleyball net was set.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>all the boys somehow were given the correct outfits to wear and were ready to begin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>you took a seat to where you found kiyoko and yachi.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“oh hi y/n!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“omg hi y/n!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>they both said after the other then hugging you straight after.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“hey guys!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>all three of you began to sit and watch the match.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>you all decided to pitch in some commentation here and there which made the match 100x better and everyone kenma would score a point you would jump in excitement and cheer him on, and every time he would stare at you with a small grin until he was snatched back into the game.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>a few little children decided to sit next to you and ask for you to help them eat their watermelon or do their hair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>soon the match was done and kenma and hinata’s team won.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>and since hinata’s team won he decided to to a celebratory dance and show everyone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>soon the day came to an end and the once bright sky had turned into a cool blue.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>everyone had been saying their goodbyes and soon it was time to leave.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>these types of events seemed to become more and more frequent.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>you and kenma could not complain one bit.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. - s.koushi ( his game )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the match was intense. you watched intensely, nearly biting all your fingernails off.</p><p>your boyfriend suga hadn't started in the beginning but just right at the end he was told to go in.</p><p>you saw that he was a little bit nervous considering that kageyama was always in but today's match was a little bit different.</p><p>as you saw him walk onto the court, he spotted you and gave his brightest smile as usual and waved excitedly.</p><p>it was 24 to 23, this match was pretty close. karasuno just had one more point to win.</p><p>suga held the ball in his hands slowly exhaling. everything went quiet and all eyes were glued to the match.</p><p>suga had set the ball and it struck all the way to the opposing team, the opposing team got the ball and shot it back all the way to noya, which noya saved it and passed it on to suga, which then suga had set it to hinata and hinata hit it perfectly onto the opposing teams side without them being able to catch the ball.</p><p>everything went silent after hinata scoring, shortly after everyone started to go wild and the team too. everyone was completely happy and excited including you.</p><p>you instantly got up with the others and start clapping and screeching with everyone for the teams victory.</p><p>you were so happy and fulfilled. suga did it!!</p><p>all of the team dispersed to thank everyone who came to watch them and from the court you spotted suga making a heart sign with his hands looking directly at you.</p><p>you instantly smiled and gave him your little cute code that you both made together in response.</p><p>soon you saw him with the biggest smile you've ever seen on suga's face.</p><p>he looked happy, and that made you extremely happy.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. - k.tetsurou ( stuck in bed )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the rain softly pouring outside, filling the sky with grey clouds that covered the sun. an occasional small howl follow in a semi pattern.</p><p>your bedroom curtains opened slightly for a only a peak of light from the covered sun to peak out.</p><p>you slightly shifting awake , trying to move but remembering another person slept next to you. you flutter your eyes open slightly groaning.</p><p>you body wasn't fully awake yet, just your eyes. soon your head tilted to the right and you saw another body, slowly exhaling while wrapped in your soft duvet.</p><p>you smiled. you were happy at the fact that you had someone. soon the bedhead man turned towards you slightly moving their mouth. you tried not to wake him up so you quickly shifted back into your sleeping position.</p><p>call it instinct but your bedhead boyfriend draped his arm over your waist, slightly tugging you towards him.</p><p>"kuroo", you slightly groaned.<br/>no response just silence and the rain.</p><p>you huffed and tried to close your eyes to sleep but you seemed to not be able to.</p><p>you layed there in silence, an arm at your waist and small breathes tickling your neck.</p><p>you sat there still bored, in hopes of your boyfriend suddenly waking up and socializing with you.</p><p>"kuroo", you whispered again.<br/>a small groan was heard.<br/>then the arm that was once around your waist had now disappeared and your boyfriend's body was facing towards the ceiling.</p><p>you turned around with a smile towards him.<br/>he looked at you and slowly shut his eyes.</p><p>"kurooo", you said poking him.<br/>"y/nnn", he said in a raspy voice almost mocking you.</p><p>then he looked at your outing face and did a lil boop on your nose which instantly sent you with butterflies and a smile slowly creeping your face.</p><p>"it's raining", he said positioning his body towards you.</p><p>"mhmm"</p><p>"let's stay in bed"</p><p>"huh?"</p><p>"since it's raining, and it looks really bad, why should we get up?"</p><p>you thought about for a second..his reasoning was accurate as usual.</p><p>"mhm i guess you're right"</p><p>right after your response you felt another soft tug pulling you pulling closer to kuroo and sooner or later your were engulfed in his arms.</p><p>"now let's sleep", he said kissing your forehead and hugging your closer.</p><p>somehow, probably by the warmth you slept like a baby and the rain continued to our as you both silently poured in the background.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>